The Continent
"Every species has their own name for the land we live on. The elves called it "Lyrius", the dwarves called it "Durn" and the early humans called it "Opara". But the name that stuck throughout the world was the "Continent", practical and easy to say." The Continent is a world locked within an almost neverending period of magic and feudalism, mostly due to the former providing many benefits to the people living there. The Continent is widely considered as the foundation of magic across the known universe, as there are many citizens that possess a high degree of magic to be conjured up at any moment, but falls short on technological innovation. It became known as the destination the Gate of Two Worlds is meant to travel to, as there is a wide range of different species and kingdoms of varying degree that exist on the Continent. Geography The continent's size is roughly 38,235,000 km² in area size. The terrain on the entire Continent differs somewhat from place to place, as do the races that inhabit them. There are different ecosystems within each region, and many species are present over a much wider range of biomes, creating a very diverse ecosystem. Its most famous geographical wonder is the floating land masses that are isolated to the more magical regions. The Continent's surface features jungles, mountains, volcanoes, plains, and oceans. Deserts exist in the center, which is the home of many cold-blooded species. Flora and Fauna Around 12,000 to 20,000 species of plants exist naturally across the Continent. The vegetation varies widely from different landscapes, but the most common is in the more temperate geographies across the Continent, with many ferns. During the night cycles, the plants are known to emit bright lights in the shade of darkness, called bioluminescence, which became the continent's second most recognizable feature, behind the floating islands. Just as with the flora, its fauna houses thousands of creatures that are completely diverse said to have come from each species homeworlds. Natural Resources The Continent is a treasure trove of both living and nonliving natural resources. In terms of nonliving resources, is home to a wide variety of resources that could easily supply the entire planet's natives for thousands of years, as it is said that magic placed them so civilizations can start. Its resources vary from metals, precious gems, and stones mined from all across the continent. The Germans upon their arrival became known as the main harvester of these resources, as the need for such rarities became apparent to build a new empire on top of it, becoming one of many contenders for it. People In addition to humans, the Continent is inhabited by a number of humanoid races, many of which are brought over to the Continent by the Gate. These races include most notably elves, dark elves, dwarves and orcs as well as a number of people possessing more beastly features like ogres, giants, and dragons. Religion As was such with the very diverse world, many religions and faiths exist on such a massive continent. The largest faiths in the world are the Gods of the Realms, which is essentially the worship of the Norse gods, having been reformed, of the Empire of Saxonia and the Church of the Paragons of the Arthurian Empire, which is a reformed religion of Christianity that also includes the Gods of the Continent underneath the main diety, with other faiths being a vast minority compared to the two.